Girls Night Out
The Day Before the Party: The events that led to this outcome were because of a bronze statue of a snake. This statue stores the true power of the seven gods of the qliphonic world that are now in the possession of VIPER, expect Desert Vortex. An android nicknamed "Nines" appeared out of nowhere and started talking to three of the members: Typhoon, Prince Ravean and Xefreni Atromitos. She had the statue, and gave it to Typhoon, telling him to give it to his father, Vortex. Typhoon, confused, tried selling the statue, only to be caught in the act by Nines. He apologized and said he would give it to Vortex, and the android trusted him (she issued a death threat to him too). After the android left, Moon appeared. Typhoon showed the statue to her, only to have her order him to give it to her. He said no, but she stole it and escaped quickly. Vortex came some time later. He tried to drown himself after having his love denied by Xefreni, but survived. Typhoon, Ravean and Xefreni explain to Vortex what happened, and he tells his son the truth: Moon is Vortex's ex-wife and the mother of Typhoon. She tried to kill the two when Typhoon was little for some reason she never told, and now she's trying to kill him and Vortex again. With the bronze statue of the snake in her hands, she can be devastating. She left a letter for them, telling them to come to the party after it ends. (Read Vortex's, Moon's, and Typhoon's backstory for more info) The Party: Some girls appeared for the party, including Wildcat, Stiletto, The Flea, the android Nines, Savage Cat and Wild Cub. Prince Ravean and Shadowlord were dressed as girls in the party and Bren Longfang was about to do the same, but had to leave. It was a normal party for the most part, except for the peeping tom that was hiding with his "secret technique". He was later found and it was none other than Typhoon himself. The girls, all mad at him, tried to make him talk, but he lied to his teeth telling everyone that he didn't know why he was there. Nines questioned him about what happened with the statue, in which he responded with "Moon stole it". Nines gets even more mad at him and flies out of the party in the search of Wilderness Moon, leaving the rest of the members confused. After the Party: Wilderness Moon suddently appears in the party building and starts acting weird, talking about how her power has returned and how she's unstoppable. She lies to Typhoon, telling him that his father is dead and if he wanted proof about it he needed to find her at VIPER's Nest in Canada. She leaves and Typhoon goes after her. In the end it turned out that she was attacking Millennium City, and told her son to go to Canada to spare him, for some unknown reason. The members of Phantom Regiment came together for a battle to the death with Wilderness Moon in her Snake God form. She had a partner with her named Nocturne, which is believed to be from a rival group called "Adversary". Some of the heroes were badly injured, but some stood strong. Wildcat, Stiletto, Archon, Typhoon, Baron Otto Zinn, Ezzcon, Prince Ravean and Amy defeated Nocturne and Moon together in the end. He flees and she returns to her original form. They begin to question her, and they learn that the snake statue is in possession of someone named "Obelisk". She disappears and everyone is left to figure out what to do, until Nines appears again. She's informed of the situation and gives them the Hawk statue, Nines believes that if Moon touches the statue, she will become human and mortal. Another Attack: The group is attacked again by a fake Desert Vortex, who calls himself "Island Wyvern". They were much more unsuccessful this time, leaving everyone on the ground in pain. Vortex appears after being gone for so long and helps them. After everyone is able to walk again, he explains that Island Wyvern is a former rival of his and that he attacked to show his dominance. Nines begins acting strange, falling to the ground and beginning what appeared to be a self-destruction mode. They tried to stop it and before she could explode, Archon destroyed her. Archon then tries to find Moon to destroy her himself, only to be found by her instead and killed. He becomes a ghost because he can't leave the world, being some kind of god himself, and helps the group find Moon's and Wyvern's whereabouts. He informs them that they are in Monster Island, but in different places. He finds some statues and brings them to the group. Vortex tells him that they are fake, but when he touches one, he's teleported to Wyvern's domain where he's asked to make an alliance with him against Moon. Conclusion: After all that happened, they decided to talk about their next move. Vortex tells them about the Wyvern alliance, but no one seems on board. Sadly, he explains that there were no other options, and an alliance with him is the only way to find Moon, because Wyvern is very knowledgeable about the statues. Tired, everyone parts ways and go to their homes, without really deciding what to do. They need to think and prepare themselves for when the next day comes. Category:Events